


Storm of Obsession

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Time Drabble Day/Hiatus Hijinks [17]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Storm of Obsession

** #17. Storm of Obsession **  
** Prompt: ** Nature's Fury  
 ** Characters: ** Emma/Hook, Henry, Regina/Robin, Snow/Charming, Baby Neal, Rumple/Belle, Walsh, mentions of Roland  
 ** Word Count: ** 810  
 ** Rating: ** PG (obsession, stalking)

** Storm of Obsession **  
Emma looked up into the darkened sky and gasped. She couldn’t believe what she saw. A tornado was heading towards Storybrooke!

“Henry! Come on! We have to get inside!” Emma shouted as she grabbed Henry’s arm and started to drag him towards Granny’s 

“No Mom! The crypt!” Henry grabbed her hand and they ran to Regina’s crypt. 

When they arrived, they found Snow, the baby, and Charming there with Regina. 

“I see we all had the same idea.” Regina smirked. 

“Henry brought us here.” Emma said.  

Charming was pushing the on the coffin to open the passage below. Henry went over and helped him. They had it open quickly with the tow of them working together. 

Everyone went down and Regina closed the passage with a wave of her hand. 

“What about the others? Shouldn’t we wait for them?” Henry asked. 

“I don’t think there is time.” Regina said. 

Just them the passage opened and Rumple and Belle rushed down the steps. Rumple closed the entrance behind them. 

“I’m glad to see you all. We barely made it here.” Belle said.

“Was there anyone else behind you?” Snow asked. 

“No. We didn’t see anyone.” Belle said. 

Regina leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor. “Robin and Roland are still out there.” 

“So is Hook.” Emma said. She sat down next to Regina. 

“Hook can take care of himself.” Charming said as he pulled Snow and the baby into his arms. “I’m just glad we are safe.” 

“Not all of us.” Snow said leaned against charming. “There are still people we love out there.” 

“You don’t think Zelena is back do you?” Emma whispered to Regina.

“No but that storm is definitely magic.” Regina whispered back. She looked up at Rumple. “This isn’t you’re doing, is it?

Rumple shook his head. “It’s not me. There aren’t that many that can affect the weather like that. Most of them come from Oz. I would say, it’s your sister but she is dead.”  

“Walsh?” Emma sighed. 

“Who is that?” Snow asked. 

“The man that I was thinking about marrying.” Emma said. “Zelena sent him to distract me. She didn’t want me to come back to Storybrooke.” 

“But he was the Wizard. He doesn’t have real magic.” Henry said. 

A puff of green smoke entered the crypt and Walsh stepped out of it.

“You didn’t think you could get away from me that easily.” Walsh said. “My love for you is like a force of nature, Emma. I searched the realms for you and now I have found you.” 

Charming reached for his sword and realized he didn’t have it. “What do you want?”

“I want Emma. I want her to come to Oz and marry me. ” Walsh turned to face charming. “Who are you?”

“I’m her father.” Charming put himself between the intruder and Emma. “She isn’t going anywhere with you.”

Walsh looked confused for a moment then laughed. “You can’t stop me?”

Regina looked the worried faces on Snow and Emma. She rolled her eyes then waved her hand. “Here! You are going to need this.”

Charming’s sword appeared in his hand. He looked down and then pressed it to the intruder’s chest.  “Want to make a wager on that?”

Walsh looked around then raised his hands in surrender. “No. I would not.”

“Dad, don’t make a mess in front of my little brother.” Emma said as she stood up. She pulled her handcuffs out and put them on Walsh behind his back. 

Rumple walked over and enchanted the cuffs. “We don’t want him to slip out of them.” 

The passage opened and Robin and Hook appeared. 

“Is everyone all right in here?” Robin asked. 

“We’re fine.” Regina said as she stood up. “Where is Roland?” 

“He is with Granny. He is frightened but unharmed.” Robin held out his hand to Regina and pulled her into his arms.

“Who is he and what is his trespass?” Hook asked.

“He is the Wizard from Oz.” Henry said. “He made the storm because he is obsessed with Emma.” 

“It doesn’t matter who he is because he is going to jail.” Emma said. “You are under arrest for destruction of property and stalking and that is just to start with.” 

“Hook and I will take care of him.” Charming said. “Emma, take your mother and your baby brother home.”

Emma nodded. “Don’t let him get away!” 

Charming and Hook led Walsh out of the crypt. 

As soon as he stepped out into the open, Walsh disappeared in a puff of green smoke. All that was left was a pair of handcuffs.   
His disembodied voice laughed. “You can’t stop me I am the Great Wizard of Oz. I will be back to get what I came for.”

Hook and Charming looked at each other and then said in unison. “You tell her.” 


End file.
